


te encontré | los fanmixes

by Asmodeus1987



Series: Te Encontré [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Jim, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Bruce, Fanmix, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Love at First Sight, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, One True Pairing, Pheromones, Scent Marking, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>can be a stand alone brim mix | or | au ficmix: alpha!jim meets beta!bruce on the night of the wayne's murders and his world is turned upsidedown. features a lot of ust and a bittersweet underage-platonic-romance.</p><p>este fanmix puede ser independiente | ó | ficmix universo alterno: alfa!jim conoce a beta!bruce en la noche de los asesinatos de los wayne y su mundo cambia completamente. fic protagonizado por un tonelada de tensión-sexual-sin-resolver y un agridulce romance platónico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. te encontré | 1

**_ _ **

**_[[8tracks](http://8tracks.com/msengelchen/found-you-jim-gordon-bruce-wayne)] [[Download](http://www.4shared.com/zip/XqKrIqsXce/i_found_you_brucejim.html)]_ **

 

**_playlist_ **

 

**01. _Barbastella_ by Hans Zimmer [There Will Be Light, Bruce]**

_Desde el momento en que Jim viró hacia sus espaldas, su destino estuvo marcado._

 

 

**02. _Scene of the Crime_ by Placebo [First Meetings]**

_Amargura, dolor, shock, necesidad. Una enorme necesidad. ¿De qué? La lista era interminable._

_Los instintos de protección de Jim se activaron con tal sólo divisar al jovencito._

 

 

**03. _I Found You by_ Oh Land [Main Theme]**

_"Bruce."_  
  
Jim regresó al infante. Ojos oscuros por las sombras del callejón, cristalinos, le imploraron desde las escaleras metálicas.  
  
"Mi nombre es Bruce Wayne."

 

 

**04. _Torture Me_ by Metric [Unresolved Brim Tension]**

_Cuando sus manos hicieron contacto, Jim se prometió no volver a hacerlo._

_No buscaría a Bruce Wayne jamás, ahora que el caso estaba cerrado._

 

 

**05. _Devil In The Details_ by Placebo [Jim vs Temptation]**

_"Estoy al tanto de que se requiere un beso más de acuerdo a la ocasión, para ser completamente Marcado. Sé que mi experiencia en la etiqueta con Alfas puede ser poco satisfactoria ahora mismo…" Jim comenzó a girar su rostro en negación, pero Bruce se aferró a él, acercando su boca a su oído. "…pero para eso regresarás con vida, ¿de acuerdo? Para mostrarme cómo se debe de hacer."_

 

 

**06. _Powerful_ (feat. Ellie Goulding  & Tarrus Riley) by Major Lazer [Pheromones]**

_"Hueles… tan bien—¿Es eso… normal?"_  
  
_"Sí." El Alfa en el gruñó, sus fosas nasales jugueteando con un tierno lóbulo. "Feromonas."_

 

 

**07. _A Million Little Pieces_ by Placebo [Jim's and Barbara's Breakup]**

_Una vez de regreso al Penthouse, Bárbara lo abrazó con desesperación, disculpándose y disculpándose._

_Rogando por absolución, cuando irónicamente, el que debía de rogar por perdón era otro._  
  
_Bruce. Jim miró las lágrimas no parar de derramarse en el rostro hermoso de su omega, pero todo lo que su sangre reclamaba era Bruce-Bruce-Bruce._

 

 

**08. _Black Black Heart_ by David Usher [Scents's Exchange]**

_James Gordon estaba arruinado. Lo supo en esa noche, postrado de rodillas sobre una cama desconocida, sumergido en el embrujo de un chiquillo inexperto, rodeado de un mundo que no era el suyo._

_Estaba arruinado, porque después de Bruce Wayne, no habría nadie más._

 

 

**09. _On The Sly_ by Metric [Long Distance Relationship]**

_"Tengo que compartirte con Gotham, y con ella. Tengo miedo que no quede nada para mí." El chico se encogió de hombros. "Sé que estás ocupado. Pero, sólo vienes a verme cuando hay problemas o tiene alguna pista sobre mis padres…"_  
  
Era un miedo razonable. Bruce ya había perdido bastante, y resultaba ridículo que a pesar de estar en una relación, ambos apenas se conocieran. Jim relamió sus labios mientras pensaba en una solución. Cielos, ambos estaban resultando bastante torpes en esto.

 

 

**10. _Kiss Me_ by Ed Sheeran [First Kisses]**

_Bruce observó los labios de James, moverse. "¿Cuándo será el momento apropiado para que me beses?"_  
  
_"Te he besado."_  
  
_"No en la manera que importa."_  
  
_"Cada forma en la que te beso importa, Bruce."_

 

 

**11. _Undisclosed Desires_ by Muse [Ending]**

_La furia que Bruce guardaba era un secreto para James. La oscuridad, que a veces, lo consumía. El placer, que Bruce había obtenido de la violencia contra Elliot, no había sido compartido con el hombre aún._

_\--  
_

_"¿Por qué te peleaste en tu colegio? Tampoco me contaste esa parte."_  
  
Bruce refunfuñó entre dientes. "¿Cuál es el punto de tu interrogatorio?"  
  
"Porque estoy seguro que todo está conectado." Jim no era un detective por nada. Y con Bruce Wayne, no había vuelta de hoja con el mismo asunto. "Conectado a tu **ira**."

 

* * *

 

_**Enjoy! :3** _


	2. te encontré | 2

_**[8tracks](http://8tracks.com/msengelchen/te-encontre-2)||[download](http://www.4shared.com/zip/1giu3Ctzba/te_encontr_2_jimbruce.html)** _

 

**| 1. _Protege Moi,_ Placebo.**

[opening]

"Protégeme de lo que deseo." 

**| 2 _Smells Like Teen Spirit Cover_ , Malia J.**

Selina Kyle pasó a ser Cat, y lo sumergió en el inframundo que era Gotham, debajo de sus brillosos rascacielos.

 

**| 3. _Bad Before Good_ , Day One.**

"Lo primero que James hizo fue hacerme una arrebatada promesa. Creí en su palabra, incluso ante las bajas probabilidades de que se cumpliera justicia por el asesinato de mis padres."

 

**| 4. _I Put a Spell On You_ , Nina Simone.**

Su química se dividió en múltiples pequeños detalles y gestos, y Jim se preguntó si su sangre terminaría tintándose dorada en totalidad… si Bruce se esparciría por su sistema con la fuerza de una infección, reclamando a Jim a nivel absoluto.

 

**| 5. _Bloodstream_ , Stateless. **

Dada la oportunidad, Jim amaría hacer gemir a Bruce. Lo castigaría por toda esta frustración y sensación de desamparo que tenía que vivir por su maldita culpa. Lo tumbaría en la próxima superficie plana, abriría sus mejillas, y lo comería por completo hasta que Bruce estuviera pidiendo por expiación.

 

**| 6. _Thirteen Thirtyfive_ , Dillon.**

"Lamento que nuestra salida haya sido arruinada."

Finalmente, Bruce dejó de ver al vacío, para hacer de Jim su foco de atención. "Solamente podría considerarse arruinada, sino me besas en este momento."

Estaba volviéndose peligroso, este poder que Bruce tenía sobre Jim.

 

**| 7. _Drumming_ , Florence And The Machine. **

"Cada vez que te veo, el efecto… es peor que antes. Entre más lucho, más fuerte es el jalón a tu órbita cuando te vuelvo a ver. Lo que creía una estrategia infalible…

no está funcionando."

 

**| 8. _Gulliver_ [MTV Unplugged], Miguel Bosé.**

...a Bruce no le agradaba verse minimizado frente a Gordon al dejarle ver sus miedos. Jim sólo podía contar con ciertos indicios, cuando el chico tenía un mal dia—Ojos rojizos. Nudillos hinchados—Existían días donde Bruce no se permitía ser tocado por Gordon, y en momentos así, Jim tenía que ser creativo para distraer a Bruce de su comportamiento obsesivo.

 

**| 9. _Face to Face_ , Siouxsie and the Banshees. **

[Spoilers]

Leslie Thompkins apelaba a la cordura de Bárbara, mientras que el hombre con el que ahora bailaba, la estaba encarrilando directo a la locura. 

 

**| 10. _No hay ni un corazón que valga la pena_ [MTV Unplugged], Miguel Bosé.**

[Spoilers]

Alfred no sentía que tuviera que darle explicaciones a alguien como Harvey Bullock. Reg había sido más importante--tenía peso sobre Harvey--en la gran escala de las cosas. Por lo menos, lo habia sido hasta en el momento que había decidido apuñalarlo, el maldito hijo de puta.

 

 

_**Enjoy ;3** _


	3. te encontré | 3

_** ** _

 

_**[8tracks](https://8tracks.com/msengelchen/te-encontre-3)||[download](https://www.4shared.com/zip/3F-uYMZFei/te_encontr_vol3.html)** _

 

**| 1. _ Montagues And Capulets,_ M. Classico Remix 2 [Prokofiev].**

Opening //"Hasta los hombres buenos tienen secretos."

**| 2. _Can You Feel My Heart_ , Bring Me The Horizon**

Jim & Bruce POV //tengo miedo de acercarme/pero odio estar solo/añoro esa sensación de no sentir nada/entre más alto esté/más profundo me hundo/no puedo ahogar a mis demonios/ellos saben nadar.

 

**| 3. Secrets And Lies, Ruelle.**

Jim POV (+Bruce) //conozco todos tus secretos/conozco todas tus mentiras/sé donde los guardas/en lo profundo de tu ser.

 

**| 4. _ Dark Side, _Bishop Briggs.**

Bruce POV //bienvenido a mi lado oscuro/te he estado esperando.

 

**| 5. _The Fire_ , Bishop Briggs. **

Jim POV //no puedo cambiar/sigo corriendo hacia el fuego.

 

**| 6. _I Wanna Be Yours_ , Arctic Monkeys.**

Harvey POV (+Alfred) //yo sólo/quiero ser tuyo.

 

**| 7. _Free Animal,_  Foreign Air. **

Alfred POV (+Harvey) //sólo yo/sé satisfacer/tus antojos.

 

**| 8. _Be Your Love_ , Bishop Briggs.**

 Alfred & Harvey //seré tu amor/cuando el mundo se vuelva un infierno/seré tu amor.

 

**| 9. _Strangers_ (feat. Lauren Jauregui),  Halsey. **

Barbara & Lee POV //no somos amantes/somos extrañas/teniendo el mismo hambre. 

 

**| 10. _Wicked Game_ (Feat. Annaca),  Ursine Vulpine.**

 Lee POV (+Barbara) //Pero yo/no quiero enamorarme de ti.

 

**| 11. _ Control, _Halsey.**

Barbara POV //me he acostumbrado/a los villanos viviendo en mi cabeza.

 

**| 12. _Guerra_ , Residente.**

**(+Bonus)** Theo Galavan  & Rise of the Villains//yo te miro/y mi rabia te toca/cuando grito sin usar la boca.

 

**| 13. _ You Belong Here, _Leagues.**

**(+Bonus)** Jim  & Bruce //perteneces aquí/hemos esperando tanto tiempo/perteneces aquí.

 **(¡Spoilers!)** : Jim estaba seguro que nunca había visto a Bruce sonreír por tan largo periodo de tiempo. El chico se comportaba radiante, aun cuando estaba sudado y rojo del esfuerzo, mientras arrastraba dos maletas a la vez, por las escaleras. Hasta Alfred estaba hipnotizado por el estado de su protegido.

Y todo por qué James Gordon había aceptado mudarse a la Mansión Wayne.

 

_**Si te gustó este fanmix, ¡deja tu comentario! :3** _


End file.
